gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Workers of War
Workers of War is a fanonical FPS game developed by Gamehand Productions . The game takes place in the Great War between 1914 and 1918. Gameplay The game is solely focused on singleplayer but the weapons, equipments and uniforms are faction-specific and period-specific. So the players can't find any portable assault rifles. There's no health regeneration, nor health/armor status bar so the players must watch their steps. The AI has been upgraded to a better system so the players can order them accordingly but at the same time, the war will look bitter and more brutal. The ammo status is also absent so every shot must be counted carefully. Singleplayer The game takes place in the Great War, between 1914 and 1918. When you can play as the Entente, the game also features stories from the Central Powers. The playable armies in the Entente are Royal Italian Army, US Expeditionary Forces, ANZAC, British Army, Serbian Army, French Army, Canadian Army and Imperial Russian Army while the ones from the Central Powers are Ottoman Army, Austro-Hungarian Army, Imperial German Army and Bulgarian Army. Additonally, you can play as Gavrilo Princip during the deaths of Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife, Duchess Sophie in the campaign's prologue. Story In June 1914, a car that is carrying Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife "Duchess Sophie, takes the wrong turn to the place where Gavrilo Princip arrives. He gets past the guard and hides inside the applauding crowd. Then, he draws hi FN Model 1910 pistol and fires two shots on Archduke Ferdinand and his wife before the crowd's eyes. After the moments, he tries to flee but gets caught by the guards and local policemen. Then, the Europe's worst nightmare becomes true: The Great War breaks out. After the assassination, the first flame of war engulfs in the Mountain of Cer. A young and eager Serbian soldier named "Nikola Djordjevic" fights alongside his men. He and his comrades clear out the MG nests and artillery positions. Then, the perspective switches to a Polish-ancestry Austro-Hungarian soldier named "Stefan Oliwa". He does his best to hold the Serbians off but after seeing his friends die, he requests his commander to pull back immediately. The commander takes several men and creates a diversion team to prevent more casualties. As the Austro-Hungarian troops fall back from Serbia, Stefan and his selected troops take cover in the slopes of Cer Mountain. After they run out of ammo, Stefan orders his men to fix bayonets and charge. Then, they have melee combat. As the Austro-Hungarian troops evacuated the Mountain of Cer, and both Stefan's troops and Serbians die in their melee combat, he and Nikola stare at each other and aim their rifles at the foreheads. Then, the screens blacks out as the shots are fired. In Battle of Tannenberg, you play as Pvt. Edward Adlermann from the Imperial German Army. Due to the poorly trained Imperial Russian soldiers and their commanders' incompetence, he takes out the Russian 2nd Army with 200 soldiers. He feels how pathetic the Imperial Russian Army became and calls the battle "Erntetag". Then, the siege of Tsingtao begins. Sgt. Eijo Nakamura takes control of a 20-man Japanese squad and orders his men to take out the German positions. He carries Arisaka Type 30 rifle with a scope so that he can give his team covering fire. After two months, the siege ends with Japanese victory. In Caucasus Campaign, an Ottoman soldier named "Pvt. İbrahimoğlu Yusuf" marches towards the Mountain of Allahuekber with his army. Due to the fact that they have no equipments that could deal with the cold weather, the soldiers, including Yusuf himself, start being exhausted and frozen to near-death. Cpl. Aleksandr Volkov of the Imperial Russian Army, who saw the bad conditions that the Ottomans just got, orders his men to search for the survivors to save them from being frozen death, only to notice that Yusuf is still alive. Aleksandr then takes him to a Russian outpost and warms him up. Despite fighting against the Ottomans, he still has a golden heart which Yusuf finds strange but meaningful. Then, they have a brief conversation. After bidding farewell to each other, Yusuf goes to the west and finds an Ottoman base. He is then relocated to the Gallipoli peninsula because of the naval bombardments. On 25th April, the ANZACs initiate their invasion at Anzac Cove while the British Army lands on the Cape Helles. At Cape Helles, Pvt. Rourke O'Neil tries his best to avoid being shot dead but due to the beach being painted in blood with corpses, he is ordered to go back to the SS River Clyde. After several hours, he lands the beach without being wounded. Meanwhile, at the events in Anzac Cove, Pvt. Yusuf fights against oncoming ANZAC troops but soon he retreats with the rest of his friends. Then, Lt. Col Mustafa Kemal arrives in time and orders Yusuf and his brothers-in-arms to push the enemies back with his inspiring words: 'I don't order you to fight, but to die! Remember this. Until the moment we die, the commanders and their forces can take our place. ' And Yusuf's team does so that the ANZACs stand down. Hours before, ANZACs land at the beaches of the same cove and climb up over the cliffs, but due to the narrow sides of the hills, they feel the need to rest. At the moment, after Mustafa Kemal's orders, 57th Regiments comes to hold the ANZAC advance in time and pin them down in the beaches. On 19th of May 1915, the Ottoman soldiers charge towards the ANZAC trenches. Some of them are mowed down, others like Yusuf survived the suicidal charge. But he falls back with the rest of his friends because of increasing dead troops. Five days later, a temporarily cease fire to bury the dead is in effect. During the cease fire, he meets an ANZAC soldier "Carl James". He and James talk about how long they must fight. Only for Yusuf to reply with those words: Until the day we all die, we are doomed to be workers of war. After dead ones are buried, they seperate their ways. In the 3rd battle of Osowiec Fortress, the Germans launched gas attack with a mix of Chlorine and Bromine. The 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th Russian companies were all annihilated by gas exposure. But when the Germans got closer, they were shocked by what they saw. The 8th and 13th companies survived, having their faces burnt, covered in bags with blood and splitting out pieces of their lungs. Cpl. Aleksandr Volkov (the guy from the Battle of Sarıkamış) has gone mentally unstable and turned into a walking dead. With insatiable rage, he slain many Germans with Shashka sword like dragons, only to be shot dead by a German machinegunner. He sighs in relief and looks up to the sky before dying peacefully and with a smile on his face. His commandering officer, Sgt. Konstatin Markov, took out the bloodied letter and saw what was written. He then gave last salute and said one word: Prashayte. (Farewell ''in Russian) On 10th August of 1915, the Ottomans ambush the ANZACs in Chunuk Bair. Yusuf fights bravely like his brothers-in-arms but he gets stabbed in the stomach by an ANZAC trooper, bleeding him out. Days later, he finds himself in a military hospital in Konstantiniyye (''Constantinople in Ottoman Turkish). He sees his commander, Sergeant Çavuşoğlu Ömer, and asks him if the war is won or not. Ömer gives him wonderful news: The War in Dardanelles is over. They evacuated the peninsula. He sighs in relief and thanks Allah for being saved from a total downfall of his homeland... and free from "hell at dawn". In Fall of Belgrade, a Bulgarian officer, Cpt. Alexei Borisov, takes the command of 200-man squad. He divides them into 4 groups and orders the first two of them to cut the supply lines and take out the artillery position. Alexei himself will lead 3rd and 4th groups to capture the Belgrade itself. He feels no joy from this battle ever since the Balkan Wars. And so, Belgrade falls and Serbian soldiers lose their homeland... for now. In Battle of Loos, Rourke and his close friend, "John Kipling" lead their units to charge towards the fortified German line. He zigzags to avoid being shot dead but gets stuck in a barbed wire. He begs any survivors to help him out of there but no soldier is alive. He then cries and asks why he is forced to fight. On the Germans' side, Edward sees Rourke stuck in the same wire. He cuts the wire and pulls it out of Rourke's body carefully. Rourke wonders why Edward did such an unexpected thing. He then replies with these words: Rourke thanks him for the help and goes back to his own trench. After several days, the Battle of Loos ends with German victory. In Trebizond Campaign, Yusuf and his comrades try to hold the Russians off building by building. As more Russian troops approach, they realize the dire situation and evacuate the city itself. Yusuf then sees Trebizond falling to Russian armies from the distance. In Battle of Verdun, Lt. Jacques d'Oiseau from the French Army fights alongside his 350 soldiers. He takes out the German bunkers and clears out the trenches with them. After the last trench is cleared, the French soldiers get resupplied and lunge forward under heavy rain. Both sides get stuck in the mud and now try their best to get rid of it. Lieutenant Jaques grabs his shovel and saves many French and German soldiers as possible. But then he drops the shovel and bends his knees, crying over the field that's filled with dead bodies. Some are blown up, some died in the barbed wires, some by being stuck to the mud. He cries because the war is too much for him. In the battle of Passchendaele, a young Canadian pioneer "Jean Lacroix" witnesses the bitterness of war: Some soldiers stab each other to death, some use rocks and steel helmets to tear their heads apart, others get mowed down by machine guns. He moves on and takes 8 soldiers with him, ordering to march on. But he and his squad die instantly by the German bullets. This battle ends with a senseless loss of both sides. In the battle of Caporetto, Austro-Hungarian troops initiate gas attack and take the Italians by surprise. Artur Dziuma, whose nephew is none other than Stefan Oliwa himself, takes action in the Caporetto's breakthrough. He enters the Italian lines and signals his unit to engage them. While Caporetto is broken through and the Italians fail to retake their lines, Artur feels remorseful for their fates because of gas attacks that his army just initiated. Because he learnt the news about the Osowiec Disaster from his wife in Vienna. In Battle of Beersheba, Carl James joins the Australian Light Horsemen. His mission is to capture the Ottoman outpost and drive them out of Gaza. On the Ottoman's side, Yusuf mans his MG 08/15 and mows the light horsemen down as many as possible. After the trench falls, he meets Carl James. They both have close combat but don't fire any shots. After their fight, they get exhausted and bend their knees, holding their heads and promising to never fight again after this godforsaken war. Two months before, the Roumanian Army holds the Mount Cosna at the Second Battle of Oituz. Konstantin Georgescu, who seeks for the liberation of Roumania, holds the mountain of Cosna against the Germans led by Erwin Rommel. He and his father, a commandering officer, celebrate their victory and yell: D for Dracula, V for Victory! The year is now 1918... the tide is about to turn. Central Powers are failing and the peace is about to come. In August 1918, the Battle of Amiens takes place. The British troops hunt down the Germans street by street, building by building, room by room. The German advance is then halted forever and now they get on the defense positions. On September 1918, the Serbians push the Bulgarians out of the Serbia at the battle of Dobro Pole. Milos, now promoted to Corporal, sees his homeland coming back and thanks to her homecountry for seeing her again. On the Meuse-Argonne Offensive, a US battalion is lost in the forests and pinned down by friendly artillery fire. Henry Digger, a Southern Doughboy, takes out his message pigeon and writes the note, putting it on the pigeon's left leg. The pigeon is severely wounded but manages to reach the US Military HQ. The artillery fire stops and the battalion is saved. In Second Battle of Cambrai, Jean and his troops engage the Germans in Cambrai. Their objective is to break through the German line. With tank and cavalry support, they rapidly advance into the city and punch through the German line. Back in the German Army, Edward and his survivors try to repel the Entente troops. As they fail, they leave the guns and go back to their homeland. Edward feels interestingly happy because he feels better when the guns are silenced. In Battle of Vittorio Veneto, an Italian elite unit "Arditi" is ordered to capture an Austro-Hungarian fort deep inside the Monte Grappa. Sergio Rosso, with his brother "Enrico Rosso", clears out the enemy trenches and heads to the fort. He gives an all-clear signal but gets shot by an Austro-Hungarian sniper. Then, you play as his brother "Enrico". He mans the machinegun and takes out the Austro-Hungarian troops and planes, clearing the way for the Italians. However, he gets shot in torso multiple times by the enemy planes. Then, they die together. On the Austro-Hungarian side, Stefan and Artur already evacuate the port. Their last defense point is behind the Monte Grappa. After eliminating the Italians, they stop fighting and surrender to the Italians. But the Italian commander, Arnadillo Diaz, prefers them to go back home instead. They agree to him and go back to their homecity, Warsaw. In 30th of October 1918, the final day of Middle Eastern Theatre, Yusuf fights in Sharqat. After finding out that they lost the war. He heads towards his homeland and sees his family, alive and intact. Although he lost the battle, he at least deserves to meet his family again. On 10th November, one day before the Armstice, Konstantin and his troops liberate the Transylvania. They retake the castle and hang the flag over there. Next day, the British and Canadian troops start liberating Mons. Rourke, Jean and George L. Price clear the buildings of German soldiers. At 10:57 a.m., George is fatally shot by a sniper as he left the house. The Belgian girls gets him inside and tries to heal his wounds. Rourke prays God for his survival but to no avail. George dies one minute later. Rourke then writes a letter for him: One of the teachers in Ville-sur-Haine wrote the last letter to him with a maple flower, stained in blood: After the Great War, the Central Powers and Entente sign the treaty of Versailles. Then, the epilogue comes. In epilogue, we see Stefan and Oliwa pointing guns at each other, right before the blackout. But there's a twist. They shoot into the air rather than their heads. They do nothing but look at the corpses of Serbian and Austro-Hungarian troops. They then silently cry over their grief and realization of what they saw, seperating their own ways in tears. Then, a text shows up, ending the game: In peace time, children bury their fathers. In war time, parents bury their children. List of Missions * The Spark To Engulf Flame * Flames from Balkans * Erntetag * Come On, Let's Fight! * Cold Death * Cliffs Of Gallipoli * The Loudest Night * Prashayte! * Hell At Dawn * Zbogom, Srbja! * Fighting In Mud And Blood * Trebizond * Rains Of Death * True Bitterness * D For Dracula, V For Victory! * Breakthrough In Caporetto * Desert Eagles * The Black Day * Good To See You Again, Serbia! * The Lost Battalion * Final Battle In Sharqat * Roumania Is Back! * Peace Forever Playable Characters * Gavrilo Princip (Black Hand) * Nikola Djordjevic (Serbian Army) * Stefan Oliwa (Austro-Hungarian Army) * Edward Adlermann (Imperial German Army) * Eijo Nakamura (Japanese Army) * İbrahimoğlu Yusuf (Ottoman Army) * Aleksandr Volkov (Imperial Russian Army) * Rourke O'Neil (British Army) * Carl James (ANZAC) * Alexei Borisov (Bulgarian Army) * Jacques d'Oiseau (French Army) * Jean Lacroix (Canadian Army) * Artur Dziuma (Austro-Hungarian Army) * Konstantin Georgescu (Roumanian Army) * Sergio Rosso (Royal Italian Army) * Enrico Rosso (Royal Italian Army) * George L. Price (Canadian Army) Voice Cast * Gavrilo Princip: Branko Tomovic * Nikola Djordjevic: Nemanja Oskorus * Stefan Oliwa: Maciek Trzpis-Miedziewski * Edward Adlermann: Erich Redman * Eijo Nakamura: Zack Niizato * İbrahimoğlu Yusuf: Atilla Akıncı * Aleksandr Volkov: Vitali Malko * Rourke O'Neil: Daniel Holdsworth * Carl James: Lucas Fischer-Horas * Alexei Borisov: Simeon Stefanov * Jacques d'Oiseau: Olivier Deslandes * Jean Lacroix: Christopher Gee * Artur Dziuma: Pawel Bawolec * Konstantin Georgescu: Matei Popescu * Henry Digger: Marco De Marlo * Sergio Rosso: Alexander Ananasso * Enrico Rosso: Giuseppe Maisto * George L. Price: John Schwab List of Weapons Pistols * FN Model 1910 * Repetierpistole M1912 * Pistolet Ruby * Beretta M1915 * Mauser C96 * M1911 * Roth-Krnka 1907 * Taschenpistole M1914 Revolvers * Bodeo M1889 * Montenegrin Rast-Gasser * Nagant Revolver * Webley Mk. VI * S&W M1917 * Revolver Type 26 * Revolver 1873 * Revolver 1892 Shotgun * M1897 Trench Gun Bolt-Action Rifles * Gewehr 98 * Lebel M1886 * SMLE Mk. III* * Rifle .303 P14 * Springfield M1903 * M1917 Enfield * Mosin Nagant M1891 * Mannlicher Carcano M1891 * Carcano M91 Carbine * Arisaka Type 30 * Arisaka Type 35 * Turkish Mauser M1903 * Mannlicher 1886 * Mauser M1871 * Mauser M1884 * Serbian Mauser M1880 * Serbian Mauser M1889 * Mannlicher M1892 * Charger-Loading Lee-Enfield Mk. I* Lever Action Rifle * Winchester M1895 Russian Light Machine Guns * Lewis M1914 * C.S.R.E. mle 1915 * Chauchat M1915 * Madsen M1886 * Madsen M1907 * BAR M1918 Grenades * F1 French Grenade * Besozzi * S.I.P.E. * M1917 Gas Grenade * Rohr Handgranaten * Stielhandgranate * Kugel granate * Mk. I Grenade * Mills * Type 2 Grenade Melee Weapons * Trench Club * Enveriye Dagger * Officer's Sword M1909 * US Trench Knife M1918 * US Bolo Machete M1909 * Sturmmesser * Feldspaten * Shashka Sabre * Kiu Gunto * Bayonets Reveal Trailer (The logos of Nazar Production Company and MAVi appear on screen. Then, they fade out as a text about the Great War is shown.) "The Great Was was a world-scale conflict that happened over 100 years ago and took 4 years to end. This war was caused by the industrial revolution, arms race, ultranationalism and militaristic profits. Yet, one more reason would be the Europe's last straw..." '''Unknown Voice: '''We never meant to start a war... We knew we never wanted to hurt each other... (A cinematic scene is shown where Archduke Ferdinand and his wife, Duchess Sophie are being escorted by the car via their chauffeur. Then, the camrea switches to a man, who is revealed to be Gavrilo Princip from Black Hand, as he draws his FN M1910 pistol.) '''Unknown Voice: '''Didn't know it would come to this... (The screen fades out as two gunshots from his pistol are heard.) '''Unknown Voice: '''We all are doomed to kill each other because of this. Why... why did those two bullets make the world feel like a battlefield? (Then, the chorus of Jordin Sparks' "Battlefield" plays in background as various footages are shown: The first footage shows the landing of Cape Helles through the British soldier's view. The second footage shows a German MG nest firing on the charging British forces at the battle of Loos. The third footage shows a British tank moving forward to the town of Cambrai with Canadian support troops. The fourth and the last footage shows a survived Russian soldier whose lower face was covered with a blood-stained handkerchief, charging towards the Imperial German soldiers with the rest of his units. As the screen fades out for the last time, and music slowly fades away, "Workers of War" title appears with "Workers" written in Old English text and "War" written in red color.) Trivia * This is the first made-in-Gamehand Productions FPS game to be set in WW1. ** This is the second game to feature WW1 as main setting with Soldiers of The World: The War to End All Wars being the first. * This is the second WW1-based game developed by Gamehand Productions to have multiple characters featured from the Entente and Central Powers. Category:FPS Video Games Category:FPS Category:First Person Shooter Category:First-Person Shooters Category:First-Person Category:First-person Category:First-Person Video Games Category:First-person shooter Category:First World War Category:First Person Shooters Category:MAVi Games Category:Original Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:XBOX One games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games